


What side of Love

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19
Genre: Canon Divergence, Death, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic nods her head egging him on almost playfully “Kids are on the table I’ve got that Chief”“I want little Victoria’s and Lucas’s  running around the house”Lucas shares with her





	What side of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts).



> I was inspired by a convo I had with the vicley group I’m in to do this basically Vic dreamed up that it was Lucas’s funeral and he’s alive there was a funeral but it was pruitts the last three episodes never happened that was all in her head also fluffy engaged vicley and Vic comforting Lucas

“It’s tough losing Captain Herrera”Lucas says to his wife 

They were at the wake celebrating his life and years of service to the community Pruitt passed away from mesothelioma it was considered a line of duty death 

Andy had been in the corner of the bar crying her eyes out Robert by her side 

Lucas watched the two from a distance out of the corner of his eyes 

“Everything will be okay you’ll get through this”Lucas heard the man tell the grief stricken young woman 

Vic noticed the sadness in her significant others eyes it was hitting him hard

Lucas gazed over at her just appreciating her natural beauty his eyes locking with hers 

“You’re entrancing”Lucas says cupping her cheek with his hand affectionately 

“If this is your way of saying I love you well I love you too”Vic says beaming at him 

“Harder on you I suppose since he mentored you”Vic tells her fiancé 

“Back in the days when me and Sully were practically inseparable he mentored us both”Lucas tells her sitting at the bar with her

“You’ve got me if you ever need a shoulder to cry on”Vic says affectionately letting him know she’d be here for him during this tough time 

“I’m grateful for you”Lucas states 

“As am I”Vic pecks him on his lips reassuringly gently squeezing his hand 

Lucas smiled once she pulled away from him before looking down at their interlocked fingers and hands 

“That was an amazing eulogy you gave back there”Vic complimented him

“Pruitt was the man I wanted to be he was everything you could ask for in a mentor and a friend kind caring passionate outspoken yet tough when he needed to be but he could be a real pain in the ass at times”Lucas tells his fiancée 

“You’ve got any funny memories you’d like to share?”Vic changed the conversation she figured she’d learn more about that time in his life by getting him to open up to her more about it 

“He caught me hooking up with a woman off duty this happened at a gas station he happened to be there I hear a knock at the door and he’s there”Lucas reminisced his eyes lit up with happiness as he did so 

“Getting caught in the act that reminds me of that time Sullivan walked in on us making out in his office”Vic gives him a mischievous smirk 

“We’ve got a good story to tell our kids one day”Lucas laughs the thought of having kids with her excited him he was eagerly anticipating what the future had in store for their relationship 

Getting engaged was a huge change for the both of them Lucas never thought about getting married again until he met her meanwhile Vic had mixed feelings about the topic of marriage 

Vic nods her head egging him on almost playfully “Kids are on the table I’ve got that Chief”

“I want little Victoria’s and Lucas’s running around the house”Lucas shares with her 

“Back to the story I’m disheveled my hair is a mess and he gave me a disapproving frown and glare and says ‘Get your ass back to the station Ripley don’t make me repeat myself’ “Lucas gave her his best Pruitt impression after they managed to get off track 

“I’m gonna miss that man even though at times he was a pain in the ass”Lucas cracks a joke with his soon to be wife 

“Yeah don’t get me wrong as much respect as I had for him but he wandered around aimlessly like a lost puppy no purpose whatsoever”Vic doesn’t hold back with him

“Our secret is out in the open now we’ll be able to get in all kinds of good trouble”Lucas smirked back at her

“Good trouble sounds extremely good to me”Vic sends him a flirty look


End file.
